Season 4 Based on the 1999 TV Series
by Watership-Hazel
Summary: Watership Down is free from woundwort but is everyone happy? What new threats or enemies will appear or will everything be sunshine and daises? Lets find out...
1. The New Captain

Watership Down Fanfiction - (THE SERIES) - Series Four: Episode I - The New Captain

"FEEL that fresh air." Hawkbit said

"You'll enjoy it more when you get back to work." Bigwig ordered.

"Aww come on Bigwig we ain't had breakfast." Hawkbit protested,

"Breakfast, then work... Woundwort may be gone, but Watership suffered damages, the sooner we get things repaired the better, and I want those defences improved." Bigwig gestured with his paw towards the burnt grass, and damaged defences.

"He comes, He Goes,

His name nor origin, no one knows.

Sent is he, by Frith, himself;

His loyalty true, doubt not should we,

Remember not does He." Fiver shivered.

"There he goes again; I think I've lost my appetite." Hawkbit complained, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean Fiver?" Said Hazel from behind.

"I don't know... Something about a new Captain...the rest is a blur. But it doesn't feel dangerous...a little elusive...it feels... I don't know... Sorry, Hazel."

"Hey, have you been eating Spartina's cooking again, Fiver?" Hawkbit chuckled; "Sounds like her sufley got you alright."

Bigwig gave him a cold stare... "Breakfast over, get to the digging crew!"

"Why don't I keep my trap shut?!" Said Hawkbit

"It's alright," Hazel turned to Fiver, "Let's get some breakfast, put your mind at rest."

"Bigwig!" Shouted a voice, "An outsider approaching!" Spartina had alerted Bigwig to a possible threat, Bigwig ran to meet it.

"...I'm sorry to have alerted you. I don't know where I am, I woke near a bush at the foot of the hill, there's a cat on the way, it chased me here, I'm sorry. I didn't know there were more of you here." rushed the outsider.

"Hazel!! Cat!! Owzler!! Positions!!" Bigwig took no more notice of the outsider and charged with the Owzler to the surprise of the pursuing cat, it has had previous encounters with Bigwig and Hazel, and it about-turned, it didn't fancy another attack by the Watership Army, at one point, it almost got killed by a dog thanks to Hazel's team and there cunning tricks.

"Alright, well... I've had worse training exercises!" Said Hawkbit, gasping for breath.

"You wouldn't be short of breath if you did as commanded and trained more, and furthermore, hence why those defences need improving." Bigwig Snapped, dashing up the hill to where the outsider was. "I don't know who you are, but if you think your gonna wipe us out--"

"A threat Bigwig?" interrupted the outsider, "Highly inappropriate don't you think? It's always been your style to act first think later, that's why I must speak with Hazel." the outsider looked worried, and looked away from Bigwig, his voice soft, and mellow, his eyes dark brown, his fur Red and Amber. His long ears, and hind paws like Dandelion's.

"Why you--!" Bigwig grabbed him and forced him to the ground, the outsider kicking him off. Bigwig shook his head in shock and got to his feet.

"I don't want to fight **any** of you. Please, let me speak with Hazel, If he decides I'm a threat I will - by rabbits honour -leave without a fight." He said, just before another pounce from the angered captain, which Bigwig decided not to go ahead with, noticing Hazel coming towards them.

"Hazel, someone wants a word... I'd rather send him packing, but he's a stubborn ball of fluff." Bigwig went off, keeping one eye focused on the outsider just before he left.

"Who are you? What is it you want from us?" Asked Hazel.

"I want to be honest at all times, Hazel, I seek shelter... I have no warren, no family, and no memories, only, visions that come and go... I know your name Hazel, a vision called me to you, I didn't know a Cat was going to cause our first meeting, if I had a choice, it would not have been the case..."

Hazel thought for a moment.

"If you don't trust me, or aren't sure, send your mystic to test me." Added the outsider

Hazel answered "How do you...?" Asked Hazel

"It's on your mind I can _sense_ it, you _don't_ trust me, and you think there aren't enough does for the amount of bucks. I seek shelter alone...and food, only if you can spare it. If you can't I shall search for my own."

Fiver was nearby. "Mystic! Please come speak with us." called the outsider. "Mystic, please test my heart, am I loyal for Watership Down?"

"Woundwort's gone make no mistake. His fear of Hazel and his race,

Keeps him bound to death's embrace. This Captain, must be yours,

His powers never seen before. His heart is pure, large and true,

His love he gives to those close to. Treat Walnut, where kindness due."

Fiver broke off. "That's odd."

"What is?" Hazel replied.

"Usually when I get visions I get a shiver, with him, I felt a surge of warmth, a friendly warm light almost." Fiver returned.

"Usually your visions predict danger?" Asked, the outsider.

"Yes...Your heart is true, you are stainless, and have never killed nor betrayed." Added Fiver, "Welcome to Watership Down, Walnut, it's amazing you and Hazel look so alike."

"Your right, only his voice is different, and He has feet and ears like Dandelion's, let's hope Primrose doesn't get confused." Chuckled Hazel, "Come on, I'll show you around."

Upon approaching the down, to Walnut's surprise, primrose embraced him and said, "How do you feel about dinner in the chief's quarters tonight sharing some carrots, Sharing stories? What do you think?"

"I think that would be excellent, only, I'm not the rabbit you seek."

"Huh?" questioned she, and then Hazel emerged from behind him, a little embarrassed...

"Uh...Primrose meet, Walnut."

Primrose was even more embarrassed than Hazel, "Oops, Sorry...Uh... I'll see you later Walnut, Hazel." She dashed off inside, a little embarrassed.

Hazel added "Don't worry, things are crazy up here all the time, I'll go see Primrose, and explain... Why don't you have a look around?"

Walnut replied, "If it's okay, I'd rather start training with the others... Or I can dig if you like, I'm up for any kind of work, it keeps my energy going."

Hazel added, "I think you'd be more comfortable in the combat training, tell Bigwig that Hazel ordered you to begin."

The outsider hopped his way to Bigwig. "Walnut reporting for combat training by Hazel's orders, Sir!" He said, standing upright.

The outsider went round the obstacle course, as ordered, but several times lapping some of the others, Hawkbit in more pain than usual, thanks to Walnut's trim, but taller build, and not to mention his long paws.

"Why must I be used like a trampoline Bigwig?" asked Hawkbit

"Fair enough, all the rabbits seem big enough to make the log themselves...you're relieved of trampoline duty; your new objective is to complete the obstacle course more times than Walnut if you succeed you'll get tomorrow off."

It wasn't enough though, Dandelion broke even, Hawbit was six Laps behind Walnut, and Walnut was about to

Re-lap Dandelion, when Bigwig called it to a halt. "HALT!!" A Pause, "Welcome to Watership, **_Captain _**Walnut." Said Bigwig

Walnut stood still, his body stiff. "Thank you sir. Please make your markings quick."

"We don't scratch our rabbits here." Said Bigwig

"Please, Bigwig Captain, it would make me feel better, and reassured that I am needed here." Pleaded Walnut

Bigwig hesitated. "No, I refuse... I can't do that."

"Then I shall not be promoted, and I shall be guilty of treason." Walnut stared away

Bigwig gave him his markings quick and sudden. "I hope I never have to do that again." It reminded him of the cruelty of Efrafa, he never told anyone, but that place still gave him the 'sick' feeling, as if a cat was chasing him, though it never stirred him as much as Cowslip's Warren.

"I never felt a thing...this is a breeze" Added Walnut

Bigwig's jaw dropped. "I think there's more strength in you than you know, Walnut, I won't doubt your loyalty again."

Bigwig met with Hazel later that night, "He insisted on markings Hazel... it killed me to do it, but he begged for it, and then said after that he didn't feel it, and by the look of his face it was true. It kills me to give a rabbit markings, it brings back bad memories."

"If we're going to mark rabbits we won't do it THAT way then, and I know just the way to do it without inflicting pain. Have Blackberry heal his markings, and tomorrow we give him new ones that doesn't look like a bloodbath injury."

"So what's this plan of yours Hazel?" Bigwig Questioned

"You know the orange coloured fruits that grow on the tree next to the warren? Well if we can't eat them, maybe we can use the juice to draw the markings..."

"By Frith, that's great Hazel!" Added Bigwig

"Let's get on it once your Owzler is ready, give your Captain his markings this way too, first thing tomorrow, before everyone else, and I want you to be Colonel, a Chief is nothing without a right-hand rabbit, and you will be my official consul."

Bigwig and Hazel went inside, to their private quarters, leaving the night guards outside, who at this time was Fiver and Dandelion, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Hawkbit approached Walnut "How does exercise make you more energetic while it tires me out what's your secret?"

"You know the orange coloured fruit on the tree at the warren?" Walnut whispered.

"Yeah," replied Hawkbit "What of it?"

"It's edible; it will give you strength, one rolled down the hill, there really sweet and juicy." Added Walnut.

"So just how do you get them down?" added Hawkbit

"Follow me, I'll show you." added Walnut, leading him to the tree, he banged his hind paw on it, and a peach fell down. "Try it...Go on."

"Not bad" added Hawkbit, "Hmm... In fact I hate to say it, but it's really quite tasty."

After combat training with Bigwig that day, to Hawkbit's surprise, he got praise from Bigwig, his Commanding Captain. "Good work today, Hawkbit, No complaining either, I'm a bit surprised, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were up to something." He added, "Right you lot that's enough training for one day, back to the burrow, Hazel has a surprise you all." and the rabbits returned to the warren.

Bigwig entered half way through Hazel's conversation. "...Now there's no other way of doing this, if you come forward, you'll receive you Owzler rank markings. I promise you won't feel a thing, its special 'war-paint'."

Hazel now had a General's insignia on his right shoulder, Bigwig was called forward first, and he was given a hawk insignia, for Colonel.

"Heh, Bigwig's not one to admit to pain, bet you this does hurt knowing my luck." added Hawkbit.

"Well you can be next Hawkbit, and see for yourself." Hazel added.

Walnut whispered to Hawkbit and said "You know that fruit I gave you earlier?"

Hawkbit said back, secretly, "What about it?"

Walnut added "There using its juice as war-paint. It won't hurt, trust me."

Hawkbit wasn't sure "Thing is - **_Can _**I trust you?" added Hawkbit

Walnut added "Have I let you down so far?"

Hawkbit said, "Fair Point, Okay well let's let on we don't know, just for fun."

Walnut said in a subtle fashion; "Know what?"

Hawkbit returned, "Exactly...you know what Walnut; I think you and I will get on just fine."

"Okay Hawkbit, your next." Hazel added, Painting a Captain Insignia, on his elbow. "Hawbit, Captain of Elbow Squadron." Hazel carefully painted with his claw, without damaging Hawbit, the logo just above his elbow.

"Well that's you, did you feel anything?" Hazel asked Hawkbit.

Hawbit replied, "Is it over already?" and added with an undertone of sarcasm, "Wow."

Hazel had already given Walnut his crest which, until now everyone, including Hawkbit failed to notice. It was a Hawk Eye, with a cross through the middle and three arrows above it.

Hawkbit said "So what's your rank, Walnut?" glaring at his friends' mark.

"Sentry-Captain of Shoulder Mark." Then Walnut said quietly to Hawkbit, "Hazel tries his best to please everyone, and it's not easy, just a little note." and added gently, "So maybe go a little easier on him eh?"

"Maybe." Said Hawbit, "I guess I was kinda hard on Hazel." He rubbed his head.

"And it takes a proper Owzler Buck to admit that." added Walnut, "So a little more sensitivity wouldn't hurt, you don't want to upset the rabbits that have your tail covered."

For the first time Hawbit realised that maybe he took things to far, a little too often, that night, He and Walnut were on Night-Sentry duty. And that's how the New Captain met with Watership Down's Owzler.

"I think I'm gonna really enjoy it here" said Walnut to Hawkbit.

"I think you will. I hope you do, all my friends are great up here, and you were right about me being too hard on people, but you - well," he gulped, "your one of a kind, chum."

"I bet that hurt to say." Added Walnut

"Yeah it did a bit." Replied Hawkbit

There was a split second of silence, and then they both chuckled softly together.

* * *

Comments and Reviews Welcome.


	2. The Secret Of Sandleford

EPISODE II: THE SECRET OF SANDLEFORD.

That night, Fiver wasn't the one to get a vision it was Walnut. He saw Sandleford... Hazel, Fiver, he saw their parents as well. It was when Hazel and Fiver were only newborn rabbits. He saw himself with them, a Hawk grabbed him. Then he saw the Black Rabbit of Inlay and he told him a secret:

"Your parents hid the truth about from your brothers, sisters and friends, they denied your existence. You lived your life on your own, fending off enemies like a lone ranger you must tell only, when the time is right."

"Are you here to take me Black Rabbit?" Said He.

"No, you have a very, very long time, before I take you to the land beyond, there, you will be taken to the land of light, but for now keep your heritage a secret. It will only trouble Hazel to know the truth of Sandleford. Hazel and Fiver never knew their parents, it be most unwise to mention it straight away, they will find out by themselves in time...For now, you must stay with Watership Down till the very end, and Frith has commanded you be protected, I can only protect you from being carried by me, the rest you must do on your own. BUT I can't fight the predictors; I can only manage Rabbit problems, trust in your friends, and in Frith, and always be brave, cunning, and full of tricks." Replied the rabbit of Inlay.

"Why does Frith see me as so important?" Asked Walnut

"You, Hazel, and Fiver are closer descendants to Elaraah, than any other, he has things planned for you all, but I can't tell you anything more, it's dangerous to know too much about your future. I must go, as a spirit of another world, I can't spend too much time here." Replied Inlay of Black.

Walnut shuddered out of his vision, and collapsed.

"Walnut!" Hawkbit shouted, and then down the burrow he shouted "Help!! Rabbit Down, Someone Help!!"

"What happened?" Asked Hazel.

"He looked like fiver when he gets a vision, kept mumbling about Sandleford, a hawk, and something about the Black Rabbit. Then he collapsed."

"He's still breathing Hazel." Blackberry said.

"Let's get him inside." Hazel said, a little worried.

Hawkbit glared at the sky, "Please, Frith, Protect Walnut, you sent him to me I know it - I need him don't take him away, he is my best friend..."

Walnut lay in a bed of straw and grass, shivering, his eyes closed.

"Walnut, its Fiver, you know me, what did you see?"

"I cannot s--sa-y... He made me promise." He replied.

"Who did?" Fiver returned

"Inlay...Rabbit..." Walnut gasped

All the rabbits looked at each other in fear, except Hazel, his glance as stubborn and brave as ever.

"Frith, don't let me have that vision again, please." Walnut arose.

"He's come too." Said Bigwig, excited.

"Did you see the future, Walnut?" asked Fiver.

"No. The Past and the Inlay Rabbit. I was taken by a Hawk, my Owzler, my parents, my friends - they abandoned me."

"It doesn't matter now Walnut, Your here on the down, your home, we're your family." Hazel smiled.

This felt awkward, Walnut appreciated Hazel trying to cheer him up, but this line made him feel more uncomfortable.

Walnut didn't eat that morning, his stare was indescribable.

"What's wrong Walnut; don't let a vision tear you up?" Fiver placed a paw, reassuringly, on his shoulder.

"The Black Inlay is telling the truth; Sandleford is whence from you came, The Hawk took you to land afar;  
Hazel, Fiver your brothers are." Fiver shuddered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you he made me promise, Fiver I was afraid of Him, and afraid that it would give you memories you didn't want or need." Returned Walnut

"Sandleford haunts me no more. Watership Down is where I belong, and it's what I love. So your Hazel's Twin brother?"

"Yes, we were born at the same time, Fiver. I got caught by a Hawk on the boundaries of Sandleford. They were so ashamed of me, they never mentioned me, and by the time you and Hazel were old enough to think for yourself, they most likely weren't there. I don't know what happened to them, and from what I see in your eyes, you and Hazel know nothing of them either."

"Sandleford is destroyed, my vision warned me, Bigwig, Hazel and I fled, and came here to Watership. We made it out of there just in time. We never knew our parents; they died when we were young."

"I'm sorry about those who didn't come. I can sense it's on your mind.  
You want to tell me but can't find the words. There in a better place now, grieve them not, there with you always."

"Thanks Brother." Said Fiver, sincerely.

"Right Owzler, Training, Front and Centre!" Shouted Bigwig.

All the older Rabbits appeared before him.

"Walnut, you're relieved, you're not ready for combat." Said Bigwig.

"I feel fine what kind of Owzler am I to not train every time I have a bad dream?"

"I like you, Walnut, You remind me of myself, very well, well its tackling today Hazel doesn't know so I need all of you to be 110 percent Stealthy. He wants to know our progress, and I want to surprise him, if the Junior Owzler can do it, so can we!"

The Rabbits submerged themselves in the tall grass of the warren, like lioness' staking their prey. They slowly came to Hazel's position, and formed a straight line, one rabbit behind the other, and charged. Hazel went flying over.

"Bigwig what's this about?" Hazel asked.

"Our progress report." smirked Bigwig.

Hazel chuckled, "Okay, Well done everyone, I must admit I didn't expect that today."

"Looks like you could do with some Listen, Sniff, Watch training Hazel, you're getting a little Rusty, just because you're on the down doesn't mean you're safe. I know our predators are pretty forward but some of them ain't as upfront they can be sly when you least expect it." Bigwig Smirked

"You have a point Bigwig, but our Owzler is smarter than any dumb fox." Hazel added, "But I will come train with you tomorrow"

Fiver looked at Hazel, and recoiled back, bumping into Walnut.

"Careful, Fiver." Walnut said.

"The Black Inlay is telling the truth Sandleford is whence from you came, The Hawk took you to land afar, Hazel, Fiver your brothers are." Fiver shuddered again.

"What is this Fiver, just what do you mean by Sandleford and who is brothers to us?" Hazel glanced

"Inlay revealed to me, that it is I. I am your brother Hazel. Your twin brother."

"I have a brother - another brother?" Hazel gasped, "I have a Twin Brother!!" He grabbed Walnut, and embraced him tight.

"Easy on, Let me breathe Hazel!" He Smiled.

"I think this calls for a celebration don't you think?" Said Bigwig

"Yes, Lets go inside and tell the news; we'll have a feast with the extra flah-raah!!"

"Everyone, I have something to say." Hazel said, the crowd drowning him out

"STOW IT!!" Bigwig Shouted.

"Everyone, I trust you all know walnut by now, now is time to tell you something else. Walnut is from Sandleford. He was taken by a hawk when we were all only youngsters, he has arrived at Watership Down, thank Frith. There's something else, you've probably noticed that he looks a lot like me. It has been told to me, that his vision, revealed that he is indeed, my identical twin brother, we were born at the same time, separated at birth, and had no knowledge of each other, so tonight for this reason we feast in his honour. We now after much fighting, toil, sorrow, despair, and hurt lost Woundwort and won our freedom and happiness. Now we finally have something good, and warm, and happy and joyful to celebrate. Let us now focus on building a brighter tomorrow, a brighter future, for everyone on Watership Down, for everyone at Redstone. Let us remember those who fell so we may live. Tonight we feast, like Elaraah!!" He smashed a peach with his foot and the crowd cheered.

"Raah Hazel, Raah Hazel," and mixes of, "Welcome Walnut, Welcome Walnut!"

"Dive In Lads!!" Shouted Bigwig, He, Hazel, Fiver, and Walnut all jumping from the ledge, into the pile of stored flah-raah, the laughter and cheers really loud. The partying went on all night.

There was no Flah-Raah left, they all ate like Gluttons. "Guess its back to raiding farms tomorrow." Smiled Hawkbit his hand over his full belly.

"For now," Walnut returned, and turned to Bigwig, "May I volunteer for Night Sentry duty?"

"You may, well off you go, who will you take with you...I think Hawkbit is too full too move." Bigwig Replied

"Hazel, would you like to share night duty with me, we can talk, and catch up so to speak?" Asked Walnut

"Sounds like a great idea, Lets go." Hazel replied.

That night Hazel told him about the Journey to Watership Down...The Dog, The Lake, The Party doubting Fiver, and then the mist of fog, followed by the High Hills.

"We raided the farm and ate Flah-Raah and met Hannah, and gull Keyhar, he left not so long ago, but he helped a Hawk, with some of the other Rabbits, he fights for us now, were friends with him. We were short of does, that's how Woundwort, the one eyed rabbit giant fell enemies with us." Hazel finished.

"I wish I could have been there to help you, brother." Walnut added.

"I know, but your here now." He glanced at the horizon, "The sun is rising, we'd best change shifts and get some sleep before training. Come, I'll walk you in. I'll tell you more stories, next night shift if you like."

"I'd like that Hazel." Said Walnut, "If it's okay with you."

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

They entered the Warren, for Dandelion and Fiver to take over until Sufley.


End file.
